Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect Sounddogs Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Ultra Sheen.") * Adventures of Superman * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard in "It's All About You", during the Shadow segment, "The Ugly Duckling". The first shows the outside of Bear's door in the kitchen when Bear finds Shadow and sings "Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow" and Bear meeting Shadow; and the second shows Shadow saying goodbye to Bear after the segment.) * Between the Lions (Heard once in an Un-People segment.) * Blue's Clues (Heard in "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?", "What Was Blue's Dream About?", "SuperFriends!" and "The Fairy Tale Ball.") * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Adventures in Bobbysitting.") * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Daniel Gets a Shot.") * DuckTales * Eek! The Cat * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Full House (Heard once in "Our Very First Christmas Show.") * Glove and Boots * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) * Hey Arnold! * In The Name Of... Gacha! * I Am Weasel * The Jetsons * Johnny Test * Krypto the Superdog * Little Bill (Heard once in "Monty Joins the Class.") * The Magic School Bus * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape.") * Mega Man * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Peter Potamus and So-So (Heard at least once in an episode.) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns" and "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Pirate Crew.") * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Rainbow Brite * Regular Show: In Space * The Ren & Stimpy Show * The Richie Rich Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats (Heard once in "Cuddle Bunny.") (Higher-pitched) * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sesame Street * Sidekick * Sky Commanders * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stanley (Heard in "Sick Day Stanley" when Stanley was sneezing and Lionel felt the wind of his sneeze blowing in.) * Tales of the Wizard of Oz * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure.") * Top Cat * The Wiggles * The Yogi Bear Show TV Specials * Frosty the Snowman (1969) * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years (1986) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) Movies * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * Early Man (2018) (Heard when Gravelle was sneezing and Chief Bobnar felt the wind of her sneeze blowing in.) * Fritz the Cat (1972) * Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects (1995) * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Toy Story (1995) (heard softly when Buzz and Woody are gliding) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Shorts * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard once in "Feud with a Dude" and "Flying Circus.") * The Simpsons Shorts (The Tracy Ullman Show) (Heard once in "Good Night.") * Tangled Ever After (2012) Music * Buster Poindexter - "'Zat You, Santa Claus?" Commercials Video Games PC: * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears in the Dark * Richard Scarry's Busytown: Best Activity Center Ever * Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center PlayStation 1: * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * NASCAR Rumble * Tom and Jerry in House Trap Trailers * Lego Island 2: The Bricker's Revenge (2001) Videos * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999) (Videos) (Heard twice in "What Was Blue's Dream About?") * Golden Book Video (Heard once in "Five Sesame Street Stories.") YouTube Videos * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "In The Snow" and "A Rather Blustery Day") * Gachaverse Stories (Heard once in "Hurricane Cupid") * The Nostalgia Critic * Webkinz Other Media * Elektra Records - Authentic Sound Effects Volume 5 (1964) (Others Media) * Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas